Our overall research goal is to understand the mechanism of metal ion-related cellular damage and how this damage can be attenuated or prevented. Toward that goal, we propose that reactive oxygen species and reactive metal ion intermediates generated in the metal reduction plays an important role. In collaboration with the Dartmouth Medical School, our specific aim is to study the metal ion metabolism and the related free radical reactions in whole live animals using the low frequency ESR spectroscopy.